The Pairing Interview
by Akihisa
Summary: This story contains: Some of my favorite Characters fighting and discussing and me laughing over them. So basically I'm talking about who I'm would pair them up with and they  dis agreeing with it. Just a  really  short story, read when you're bored.


Hello Guys! Yes this is a one-shot! As much as I dislike one-shots (because they are no actual story and it makes me sad that this story will never be written out) I'm writing one myself now!

The following 'story' is an Interview with some Bleach Characters with me as the Interviewer!

Me: Ulquiorra?

Ulquiorra: What?

Me: Disclaimer :3 ?

Ulquiorra: Why should I?

Me: Do it or I'm calling your Onna!

Ulquiorra: There is no need to go overboard. I'm going to do it.

Bleach and it's Characters do not belong to Akihisa nor do I.

**Me:** I Welcome You all to my Show! Today I'm going to Interview our Favorite Bleach Stars! Here the are! Ichigo, Rukia, Isshin, Renji, Tatsuki, Ishida, Orihime and Ulquiorra! Welcome our guests!

_The audience screams and you can see poster like: __Ichigo bear my babies__ ; __Ulquiorra marry me!__ ; __We love you Ulquiorra!__ ; __Anti IchiRuki__ ; __Rukia don't steal our Ichigo!_

**Me:** Please have a seat.

**Isshin: **Look son, you're really popular! There are so many woman willing to bring me grandchildren!

**Ichigo:** Shut up, Old man! You won't get -

**Isshin:** Ah, sorry my son! You and Rukia are already working on giving me many Grandchildren, or what did you do at Saturday?

**Ichigo:** What are you even talking about?

**Isshin:** Don't you think I heard you? Or more precise Rukia-Chan?

**Ishida:** Interesting. I didn't expect something like this from you two.

**Ichigo:** What? I was giving Rukia a massage!

**Rukia: **Was I really that loud?

**Me:** Could you quit that now?

**Isshin:** But -

**Me:** We all know how much you want grandchildren. You have to accept that Ichigo and Rukia want to marry first.

**Ichigo and Rukia:** What?

**Renji:** Rukia your Brother won't approve of this, you know?

**Rukia:** B-But we don't even -

**Ichigo:** Rukia, quit it. They don't even listen to us anymore.

**Me:** Right Ichigo. So what about the love triangle between Ishida, Orihime and Ulquiorra.

**Ishida:** What?

**Me:** Maybe I should clear this up a bit. Orihime and Ulquiorra _would_ be in a relationship, 'cause you know, his 'kind of' confession before Kubo-dono 'killed' him.

**Ichigo:** Hey, I killed him!

**Me:** Shut up Ichi-chan. So back to the important things. Some Fans of Bleach like to pair you, Ishida and Orihime up.

**Ishida:** But why-

**Me:** Just accept the facts Ishida.

**Tatsuki:** And what about me? Am I paired up with someone too?

**Me:** Actually, yes Tatsuki.

**Tatsuki:** Who is it then?

**Me:** Mostly with Renji, but sometimes with Ichigo or Chad.

**Tatsuki:** Mh, that's not so bad, I can understand the thing with Ichigo, but why Chad and Renji?

**Renji:** Maybe because I would be lonely T.T

**Rukia:** Quit it Renji.

**Me:** Yeah, Rukia. Show the fans that you belong to Ichigo and not to Renji!

_In the background you can hear some lonely RenRuki fans stating their mind, but mostly there are cheering IchiRuki Fans, agreeing with me. _

**Rukia:** I-I don't belong to anybody.

**Me:** -cough- Anybody but Ichigo -cough-

**Ulquiorra:** Could you be quit? I'm getting an headache.

**Me:** Me too.

**Rukia:** But you were the one who-

**Me:** Stop excusing Rukia. We all saw you making out with Ichigo backstage 2 Hours ago.

**Rukia:** This is so not true!

**Orihime:** Rukia? I'm sorry but I saw it too.

**Ishida:** Me too.

**Ichigo:** I participated.

**Rukia:** Ichigo! You know what my brother will do when he hears from this.

**Ichigo:** He's no opponent for me.

**Isshin:** So it's true! I'll have so many grandchildren!

**Me:** Okay, before this goes overboard I'll excuse myself and say Good Bye Folks! See Ya!

I just had this idea in my head and it annoyed me to no end so I just wrote it and hope for myself to be able to sleep again. Really, in the past 3 weeks I'm having sleeping issues. I hope that this is of acceptable quality. Review? :3


End file.
